Once Upon a Time goes Big Brother
by EvilRegalDearie
Summary: Just an idea I had, Big Brother comes back this summer and I thought, what if the Once Upon a Time characters were on Big Brother. No one knows anyone.
1. Chapter 1

"In just moments, a new bunch of Big Brother house guests will move into their new home and begin the most challenging game of their lives. Underhanded, unscrupulous, and unexpected. It's time for another summer of, Big Brother!" Julie Chen said looking into the camera. America was buzzing with excitement. Yet another season of Big Brother, yes! Summer was_ finally_ here!

It's a house like no other. Where 52 cameras follow your every move. And 95 microphones, capture your every word. This is, the Big Brother house.

Tonight, 14 house guests will enter this house, with one goal in mind. To be the last one standing. They will live in total confinement, cut off from the outside world. Every week the house guests will compete for food, luxuries, and most importantly, power.

Each week they will vote to evict one of their own. Until only one house guest remains. To claim the half million dollar prize. It's going to be the most challenging summer ever. And it all starts now, on Big Brother!

"Good evening, I'm Julie Chen, welcome to Big Brother! For the next 75 days, the house guests will live and breathe the Big Brother game. All with the hope of being that last person standing and winning the half million dollar grand prize.

Just days ago, the house guests were each surprised with the key to their new summer home."

House guest reactions

**Ruby Lucas:** "Oh my god! I'm going on Big Brother!" Ruby jumped up and down upon finding her key to the Big Brother house. "I live in Boston," the dark haired woman stated, "but I'd love to visit other parts of the country. Maybe even the world. That's the first thing I'd do with that huge stack of change, if I were to win. Definitely go places."

**Archie Hopper:** I'm a, uh, therapist. I study people. I'm sure that will give me an advantage over the other competitors. My high intellect and ability to know people will surely benefit me in this competition."

**Charming 'David':** "_Charming's_ a nickname my girlfriend gave to me. I'm not sure exactly which one that was, but you simply cannot deny the truth." He said, gesturing to his shirtless chest. "But yeah, winning will be great. I'm not worried about that. Just look at these muscles." He flexed for the camera. "I wonder if they'll be any hot girls in the house this summer."

**Snow White:** "I was voted prom queen in high school. I'm not vain, though." She said, fixing her hair in the mirror. "I would never cut my gorgeous hair. As for winning, I'm sure that'll be fun. I'm really just hoping to make friends. A little friendly competition never hurt anyone."

**Emma Swan:** "I kick a** for a living." The blonde told the cameras. "Winning Big Brother; no problem at all. The only thing I'm worried about is getting stuck in the house with a bunch of emotional girls."

**Regina Mills:** "I graduated from Harvard." The brunette told the cameras. "I think I can handle being in the Big Brother house. Nothing wrong with a little competition. Though, because I'm a lawyer, people think that I'm a bitch. But, I'm really not. I'm only doing my job. In reality, I love children and baking." Regina admitted. "I really do love to bake."

**Mr. Gold:** "First name's not important." Gold told the cameras. "What is important, however, is that this _little_ competition is nothing to me. I'll do whatever is needed in order to win. End of story."

**Belle French:** "Big Brother is going to be the biggest adventure of my life. Exactly how many books can I bring?" The Australian woman asked innocently.

**Jefferson:** "I like hats...and scarfs." He told the cameras. "I'm going to give them some made up story about my wife dying, and the hardships of being a single father. They'll eat it up. That's how I plan on winning this game."

**August Wayne Booth:** "Inspiration. I'm going into this house, not only for the half a million dollars. But, for the inspiration. Trust me, this experience will provide nothing, if inspiration."

**Killian Jones:** "I prefer, _Hook_!" The eyeliner wearing man said. "Seeing as I do captain my own ship. The nickname is more of a joke, really. If you're wondering what my game plan is. It's no secret, really. Be me. I've won so many things by that alone."

**Neal:** "Whoever said a sob story never gets you anything? I figure, I tell these people my father abandoned me. People eat that stuff up all the time. I'm definitely gonna win this game."

**Aurora:** "I'm not only a pretty face. I may look like a girly girl, but I don't mind getting a little dirty."

**Mulan:** "Sacrifice. No matter what or who. I will sacrifice to stay in this game."

"Now that you've met the house guests, let's bring them out to meet each other."

Regina, Hook, Aurora, Snow, Gold, Ruby, Archie, David, Emma, Belle, Mulan, Jefferson, Neal, and August walk out and gather in front of the Big Brother house.

"This the very first time these fourteen have laid eyes on each other. They're not allowed to talk to one another until they're inside the Big Brother house." The camera pans in on the fifteen house guests. "Welcome house guests, I'm Julie. Check out the men and women around you. You'll be getting to know them very well, over the summer. Among them you could find a new best friend. Or not. But remember, ultimately each of you are on your own. This is, above all, a competition. A demanding summer long power struggle. With only one winner. When you enter the house, you will have only one minute to choose a bed by placing your bag on it. You will enter in four groups at random. The first group to enter the Big Brother house will be: Emma, Archie, Jefferson, and Belle. You may now go inside." The four pick up their bags and enter the house for the very first time. "Big Brother, baby!" Jefferson shouts, upon stepping foot inside the house. They run inside, frantically looking for a bed. "Wow." Belle says, looking around. "This house is huge." Emma says in the** diary room**. "Yea!" Jefferson says in the **diary room.** "First person to step foot inside the house. Things are about to get shaken up."

"August, Ruby, and Regina. Now it's your turn." The three turn to leave. "Oh my god!" Ruby says, excitedly. She starts running around, looking for a bed. "This is so amazing!" "I'm sure she's had her run in with the law." Regina says in the **diary room.** "I mean, did you see her skirt? I didn't know they've invented something even shorter than the _short_ skirt." "Wow, she was hot!" August tells the cameras in the **diary room**. "I know we were supposed to be looking for a bed, but my eyes were wondering elsewhere, if you know what I mean."

"Snow, Aurora, Gold, and Neal. You may now go inside." "Oh, the house is so beautiful." Snow said. "I hope I make friends." "The house, it's okay." Gold told the **diary room** cameras. "Nothing I haven't already seen." He stated simply. "Maybe winning shouldn't be my only goal. Have you seen those girls? Hotttttt!" Neal told the** diary room** cameras. "I'm glad I brought my bathing suit." Aurora said in the **diary room.** "Give the men something to look at."

"And last but not least." Julie Chen said. "Hook, Mulan, and David. You may now enter the Big Brother house." "With these Charming's looks, I can have any girl I want." David told the** diary room** cameras. "And I've got my eye on one girl in particular." "The house is big." Mulan said in the diary room. "They would've liked this back home." "I say, it is bigger than any boat I've sailed." Hook told the cameras in **diary room.**

**A/N: Nothing but a thought I had, seeing as Big Brother comes on soon. One shot. Oh, and **_diary room_**, is a room you talk to the cameras by yourself or with someone else. You tell them your reactions to everything, basically.**


	2. Chapter 2 What's Your Name?

**A/N:** I hope this doesn't confuse you. Diary Room sessions will be in _italics._ That way you can set apart what's being said in the diary room, from what's being said in front of others. Again, the Diary Room, is a private room where you talk to the cameras by yourself. Sometimes you talk with another person, but usually you talk by yourself. It is also known as the D.R. Also, I am so sorry about the mix up. There are only 14 house guests, not 15.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, I love these colors!" Ruby says, commenting on the houses bright interior design.  
**Regina-** _"Is she going to say, "omg" to everything? Seriously, choose another word!"_  
As the house guests looked around they realized the theme of the house for this summer. Fairy tales! Different parts of the house were different fairy tales.  
"So, should would we do names again?" Emma asked the group.  
"let's do names!" Ruby said, sitting down on one of the couches.  
**Belle-**_ "I, uh, believe her name is Ruby. Yeah, she has a lot of energy. Maybe a little too much."_  
The rest of the group followed suit and began discussing themselves.  
"I'll go first." Ruby said.  
**Regina-**_ "Of course, she would."_  
"My name is Ruby, I bartend at various clubs in Boston. And yeah, I'm 22 years old."  
"I'm Emma. I'm 28 years old and I'm waitress who lives Tallahassee."  
**Neal-** _"The waitress is kinda hot."_  
**Emma-** _"If I told these people I was a decorated police officer, they would see me as a threat. So, I told them I'm a waitress."_  
"I'm Belle, I'm 23. I'm a student and aspiring author. Oh, and I'm from New York."  
"My name is Aurora. I'm 21 years old and I am also a student. I live in San Antonio, Texas."  
"My name is Mulan. I am 22 years old. My family has a history in the Navy, I some day hope to follow in their footsteps."  
**Emma-**_ "Mulan..." Emma tries to suppress her laughing. "I'm sorry." She says. "But, Mulan? I realize the theme of the house is fairy tales, but come on. And I thought, I had horrible parents."_  
"I might be the oldest woman here." The brunette said, smiling. "I'm 35 years old. I live in Washington. And I work as a lawyer in Seattle. But, I promise you, I'm not a b****." Well, not completely."  
**Emma-** _"Regina has a nice smile."_  
"Jefferson's the name. I'm 30 years old. I dabble in fashion design, but my true passion lies with my daughter. Which is why I'm here, I want to ensure her future."  
**Regina-** _"Aww... how sweet. A father who loves his daughter."_  
**Jefferson-** "_I don't have any children." Jefferson says, laughing into the cameras._  
"My name is Mr. Gold. I prefer just Gold. I live in Portland, Oregon. And, I must warn you, I never lose."  
**Aurora-** _"Did anyone else notice he didn't give his age? What is he, like 50 or something?"_  
**Neal-** _"Who doesn't have a first name? Weirdoooooo."_  
"My name is, August Wayne Booth. I'm a writer. And yes, all of my books have made it on the New York times best selling list. I am 29 years old."  
**Neal-** _"The dude's got three names."_  
"My name is Neal. I live in Manhattan. I'm 29 years old. And I am currently seeking employment."  
"I'm Snow. Uh... 31 years of age. I'm a 5th grade teacher. And I love animals."  
**Emma-** _"What is it with these fairy tale names? I mean first it's Mulan, then it's Aurora, and now it's Snow. Really?"_  
"I'm David. I live in California. I teach people how to surf. I'm 32 years old and yes, I am single." He says, winking over in Ruby's direction.  
**Ruby-** _"Time to start having some fun in this house."_  
"Killion Jones. I sail boats and ships for a living. I go by the nickname, Hook. I'm 32 years old. And I do look rather dashing in eyeliner, if I say so myself."  
**Ruby-** _"There are too many good looking men in this house."_  
"My name is Archie Hopper. I'm a therapist who lives Maine. And I am 34 years old."

"Here's to our least drama filled day." Ruby says, raising up her glass.  
"Cheers!" They all say, clinging their glasses together and sipping their champagne.

"Coming up, how will the house guests react when we reveal this summer's twist? Stay with us."

* * *

**A/N: **What will the twist be? Would it totally kill you guys if I were to copy a twist from one of the seasons of the actual Big Brother show? Big Brother 15 came on this week and I'm totally rooting for Rachel Reilly's sister, Elissa Reilly. Team Elissa!


	3. Chapter 3 Stubble Trouble

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Just moments ago, 14 complete strangers entered the Big Brother house to begin a summer long battle to win a half million dollars. What they don't know, is that the house guests who come in first, second, and third place in the first HOH competition, will be given a special power. They won't know that three of them will be given a power. They will only know that they, individually, have a one. They cannot speak of the power they hold, or else it will be considered void. And they cannot use the power on themselves. How will the house guests react when they realize the HOH isn't the only one with power this summer? Let's find out. House guests?"

"Ooh, it's Julie." Ruby says, running into the living room."

"House guests, will you please take a seat in the living room?"

The house guests find themselves a seat in the living room, all intrigued as to what Julie has in store for them.

"If you know anything about Big Brother, you know one thing. Expect the unexpected."

"Oh, crap." Neal mutters.  
"There's always a twist." Emma says. "What it is this season?"

"Alright then," Julie says, "I'll get right to it. The HOH will not be the only one with the power this summer. It is very important that you try your hardest in this first HOH competition. That is all I am going to say. Good luck, house guests."

**Ruby-** _"Juuuuuuulie, who else has power? This just made things so much harder."_

**Regina-** _"Having power is very important in this game. Because someone else may have power, I must win HOH. That way, I can assure my safety."_

**Mr. Gold-** _"Someone else has power?" Mr. Gold asked the cameras. "Why couldn't it have been me?"_

**Belle-** _"I think it's awesome someone other than the HOH has power. I just wish that someone was me."_

* * *

"Hello house guests."

"Hey, Julie." They all say in unison.

"It is time for your first head of household competition."

The house guests cheer.

"Free from the threat of eviction, the HOH must put two people up on the chopping block. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, then. This competition is called, "Stubble Trouble." To get a leg up and become the first HOH of the summer, you must spell the longest correct word. On go, jump into the tub and pluck a hair from the giant leg. Each hair contains a letter that you can bring back to your razor station. You'll have ten minutes to gather as many letters as possible and spell the longest word you can. Once you're done spelling, press the button and lock in your answer. If two or more house guests spell the longest word, with the same number of letters. The house guest who locked in their answer first, will be the winner. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes!"

"On your mark, get set, go!"

**Regina-** _"I'm a lawyer. Spelling is like child's play. I feel sorry for these house guests."_

**Archie-** _"In my profession, being able to spell is highly necessary. I'm sure I'll win this first HOH competition."_

**Belle-**_ "I was trying to spell the word, 'chipped', but every time I pulled a hair out of the leg, I didn't get any of the letters that I needed."_

**Neal- **_"The suds were getting in my eyes. I kept falling down. It was really bad._

"Time is up. Let's see how everyone did. Belle, you're up first."

**Belle-** _"I couldn't find the letters to spell chipped, so instead I spelled..._

"Teacup." Belle says to Julie.

"That is a correctly spelled six letter word. August, you're up next."

"Well, Julie," August says, "I tried very hard and spelled the word, tantalizing.

"That is a correctly spelled eleven letter word. Your eleven letter word currently beats Belle's six letter word. You are now in the lead."

**Belle-** _"I did try." Belle said, pouting._

"Jefferson, what word did you spell?"

"The word I spelled, Julie, is wonderful."

"That is a correctly spelled nine letter word. Your nine letter word, however, doesn't beat August's eleven letter word. Archie, you're up next. What word did you spell?"

"Well, Julie, I spelled the word, uprightness."

"Archie, that is a correctly spelled eleven letter word. But, August locked in his answer before you. Which means he's still in the lead.

Emma, you're next. What word did you spell?"

"Julie, I spelled the word, conservator."

"That is a correctly spelled eleven letter word. Emma, you locked your answer in before August. Which means, you are now in the lead."

**Emma-** _"Oh, yeah, I'm in the lead!"_

"Regina, what word did you spell?"

"Julie, I spelled the word, inconsolable.

"That is a correctly spelled twelve letter word. Your twelve letter word beats Emma's eleven letter word. I'm sorry Emma, Regina is now in the lead."

**Emma-** _"Well, it was fun while it lasted."_

"Neal, please show us your word."

"Julie, I tried to come up with a word, but I just couldn't do it."

**Mr. Gold-** _"What an idiot."_

**Neal-** _"I'm not stupid or anything, if that's what you guys were thinking._

"Killion, have you spelled a word?"

"Unlike my house guest, here. I did manage to spell a word. I spelled the word, innuendos."

"That is a correctly spelled nine letter word. But, your nine letter word does not beat, Regina's twelve letter word. Ruby, you're up next."

"Julie, I spelled a word that describes myself. 'Shewolf.'"

"I'm sorry, Ruby. 'She wolf' is two words, not one. Regina, you are still in the lead."

**David-** _"She may not be the smartest girl, but she's definitely the hottest."_

"Aurora, you're up next."

"Julie, I spelled the word, sleeping."

"That is a correctly spelled eight letter word. Regina, you are still in the lead. Mulan, what word did you spell?"

"Solider." Mulan answers simply.

"That is a correctly spelled seven letter word. Your seven letter word does not beat Regina's twelve letter word. David, what word have you spelled?"

"Julie, the word I spelled is, like Ruby said, a word that describes myself. 'Charming.'"

**Ruby-** _"Charming indeed!"_

"That is a correctly spelled eight letter. Though, you spelled it correctly, Regina's twelve letter word is still in the lead. Snow, what word did you spell?"

"I spelled the word, poisonous."

"That is a correctly spelled nine letter word. But, Regina's twelve letter word is still in the lead. If Mr. Gold's word is longer than 12 letters he will win the first HOH competition of the summer."

"Well, Julie I too have spelled a twelve letter word."

"Let's see it."

"I have spelled the word, intelligence."

"You and Regina have both spelled twelve letter words. Whoever locked their answer in first will become the first HOH of the summer."

**Regina-** _"Please, let me win! Please, let me win! Please, let me win!" She said, while crossing her fingers and rocking back and forth._

* * *

"The person who locked their word in first. By just two seconds was... Regina."

**Regina-** _"I've finally won something!"_

"Congratulations, Regina. You are the first HOH of the summer. And that means, you are safe."

**Mr. Gold-** _"She beat me. I can't believe it. I never lose."_

"Regina is the new HOH. But the twist of the this summer, is about to be reveled to only three of the houseguests. Stay with us."

* * *

"What is this I see?" Mr. Gold says, upon arriving in the diary room. An envelope is placed on the seat, waiting for him. It is entitled, Big Brother.

"You have been given a special power, as it pertains to this season's twist. You now have the power to overthrow any HOH, if you wish, and name your own replacement nominees." Gold read aloud.  
"This power is called, Coup d' Etat, pronounced, koo-day-tah. You may not inform the other house guests of your power, or else it will be voided. Use your power wisely." Mr. Gold smiles into the camera.  
"I guess, I did win, after all."

"I can save someone from eviction?" Emma asks. She continues reading the letter. "This power is to be used on any eviction day. This power allows you to over throw an eviction. If you wish for an evicted house guest to stay, you will have only a few moments before they leave the house to use this power. Emma looks into the camera.  
"Why would I want someone to stay? Isn't it the whole point to get people out of the game? I mean, I guess this would useful if I could use it on myself. But I can't. Oh, and btw, who named this power? Because, 'Savior', was a pretty lousy choice."

"In addition to winning the first HOH of the summer, you have won a special power. This power is called, 'My Happy Ending.' This gives you the sole power to evict someone from the Big Brother house." Regina's eyes widen with curiosity, as she continues to read the letter.  
"You may use this power whenever you are not the HOH. You may use it on whoever. Use this power wisely. Because you can use this power only once."  
Regina sets the letter down.  
"Odd name, that's for sure. But, I do believe I just became the most powerful house guest ever. How sweet."

"Now, that the power is in place, who will take it all? And, who will fall victim to the game? It's bound to be an exciting summer."

* * *

**A/N:** The game, Stubble Trouble is from season 13 of Big Brother episode 9. I'm so happy that Elissa survived this week's eviction and is still in the game. I am not a fan of Aaryn or Jeremy. I want them to go home so bad. Team Elissa!


	4. Chapter 4 Who Wants To See My HOH Room?

Previously, on Big Brother, fourteen strangers began the battle for a half million dollars. Among them: The lawyer. The surf coach. The decorated police officer. The Boston bartender. The best selling author. And the school teacher. The twist of the summer gave three individuals a secret power. The head of household competition had everyone spelling for success. And Regina ceased the moment becoming the first head of household of the summer. Who will Regina nominate for eviction? Find out tonight on, Big Brother.  
Ruby- "Juuuuuuuulie!"

* * *

"Hello...guys...I've got the key to my HOH room...hello?"

**Regina-** _"So, I come out of the diary room with the key to my HOH room and nobody's around. That is until..."_

"Regina?" Mr. Gold says, coming around the corner.

"Gold!" Regina says, with a little enthusiasm. "I've got the key to my HOH room. Do you wanna see it?"

"Must I? A few hours ago, I lost an HOH competition to you. Seeing your HOH room, isn't on my to do list."

"Awh, come on." She says, poking him on his shoulder. "I bet you'll like it."

**Mr. Gold-** _"She started poking me."_

Moving her hand away from his shoulder, he tells her,

"Honestly, Regina. I don't want to see an HOH room that isn't mine."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Regina asks him.

"Stay down here, while everyone else is upstairs?"

"Why not?" Gold says. "It'll give me plenty of time to think. Now if you'll excuse me." He says implying for Regina to move out of his way.

She reluctantly steps aside.

"Thank you." He says, walking away.

**Regina-** _"He's going to have to see my HOH room at some point."_

* * *

"Have you guys seen Ruby?" David asks Emma and Neal.

"Nope." Neal replies.

Emma shakes her head. "No, why?"

"We're playing a game. I'm supposed to find her."

"A game?" Emma says. "Please tell me you guys aren't playing Hide and Seek."

"It was her idea." David points out. "I mean, how could I say no? If I find her in five minutes, she said she'd kiss me." He tells Emma.

"So, you're playing Hide and Kiss?" Neal asks him.

"I guess." He replies. "But, I only have about two minutes left." And at that he, runs out of the room.

**Neal-** _"Hide and Kiss; you think Emma would be up for that?"_

* * *

David runs into the living room, accidentally bumping into Regina.

"Oh, Regina, I am so sorry." David tells her, helping her on to her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asks her, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm quite alright." Regina tells him. "They gave me the key to my HOH room, do you want to see it?"

She smiles at him waiting for the yes she knew she was going to receive.

"I would love to... It's just...Ruby and I are playing a game...and I only have a minute and a half left."

"David..." Ruby calls.

"Gotta go." He says, running away, leaving Regina with a swift departure.

**Regina-** _"O-kay, that didn't go so well either."_

* * *

"Do you have a first name? Or, is it just so embarrassing that you'd rather not say?" Belle asks Gold.

"Forgive me," Gold says, "You mistook my silence for wanting to start a conversation."

"Well," Belle says getting up, "you don't have to be so rude about it."

**Belle-** _"Meanie."_

* * *

"Emma, Neal, lets go!" Regina instructs.

"Go?" Neal says, confused.

"Where?" Emma asks.

"To see my HOH room. Now, get up!"

**Regina-** _"I'm no longer asking, I'm telling."_

"Okay." Emma says, following the brunette.

* * *

"Hi," Snow says, running into the trio. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to see Regina's HOH room." Emma tells the her.

"Oh, you got your key, Regina?" Snow asks her.

"No, I'm going to break the door down." Regina says.

"Really?" The younger woman asks surprised.

"No, not really. Now come on." She says, grabbing the other woman's arm.

**Regina-** _"I'm surrounded by idiots."_

* * *

"You found me!" Ruby says, putting her arms around David's neck.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" He asks her with a smirk.

"No, but the clock ticking down, did give me pause. Now, kiss me, you stud!" She says, pulling him towards her.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find Regina, not that that's any of your business." Killion tells Jefferson.

"No." Jefferson replies. "I mean, what are you doing without a shirt on?"

"What's it to you if I don't wear a shirt?" Hook asks him.

"There are women in this house, put a shirt on."

"Ahh," Hook says, "precisely why I'm not wearing one. Wouldn't want to deprive these women of my good looks, now would I?" He says, tapping the other gentleman's foot.

Annoyed, Jefferson rolls his eyes.

"Now, where's Regina, she should have her key by now."

* * *

"You and you!" Regina says, poking her head into Mulan and Aurora's room. "Let's go."

"I'm sorry, where are we going?" Aurora asks.

"Regina got the key to her HOH room." Neal explains to her.

* * *

"You say, you're on the New York Times best selling list?"

"That is correct." August tells the therapist.

"Really? Because I've never heard of you."

"Well, if you must know, I go under a pseudonym." August informs him.

"Really? And what's that?"

"P..."

"Archie and August, HOH room, now!" Regina interrupts.

* * *

"What's with the big group?" Belle asks the seven individuals.

"Regina got the key to her HOH room." Neal tells her.

"Oh, right." Belle says. "I forgot about that. Count me in."

"And us." Jefferson says behind them.

"Good." Regina says.

"We're still missing Gold, David and Ruby." Emma tells her.

"Forget Gold." Regina replies, bitterly. "He told me he'd rather sit this one out. So, forget him. And last I checked, David was running after Red."

"You mean, Ruby." Emma tells her.

"Whatever." Regina says. "Now, let's go see my HOH room."

* * *

"Oh my!" Snow says, blushing.

"The bloody hell." Hook responds.

"What the f..."

"Regina." Emma says, cutting her off.

"You two do realize we're on camera 24/7?" Aurora asks Ruby and David.

"As in, all day, everyday." Emma chimes in.

"Straddle each other all you want," Regina tells them, "just not in front of my HOH room."

"Sorry." Ruby apologizes.

"It's her fault." David says. "She couldn't keep her hands off of me."

"Guilty." Ruby says, smiling."

**Mulan-** _"They were devouring each other."_

"You might wanna wipe the lipstick off of your mouth." Emma tells David.

"I got it!" Ruby says, rubbing the lipstick off his lips for him.

"So," Ruby says, "you got the key to your HOH room."

"Indeed I did."

"Let's see it!" Ruby says.

"Yeah." David says, putting his hands around Ruby's hips.

**Regina-** _"Stupid. People."_

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry about the long wait, writer's block seems to love me nowadays. Thanks a bunch for hanging in there with me. And I am so happy Jeremy is out of the house. Next to go Aaryn, I hope.


End file.
